Aiko, Harumi y Myoko, las tres chicas que tambien cayeron del cielo
by Dany Heart
Summary: Tres chicas completamente diferentes, unidas por un lazo de sangre, son enviadas al pasado con la misión de unir la vida de sus padres en esa época, que no sean in felices el resto de sus vidas, y salvarse de su in existencia. Pero ¿Que sucede cuando estan ahi? Se aventuran a seguir sus sueños y esperan un encuentro especial.
1. Nosotras tambien venimos del futuro

**Bueno amigos, he aquí este primer capítulo, que quede claro, este fanfic se basa en tiempos más actuales, o a menos solo la música, oh y aquí les dejo esto para que se ubiquen con todas las torpezas que pongo.**

**1.-=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3 – Cambio abrupto de escena.**

**2.-3333333333 – División entre acotaciones de autora al principio y al final del fanfic.**

**3.-(Entre paréntesis y negritas) Comentarios y aclaraciones de autora en el nudo o transcurso del fanfic.**

_**4.-"Cursiva entre comillas" **_**- Imitación de oraciones o frases que ya habían sido dichas por este u otro personaje antes.**

**Bueno, sin más comentarios, les agradezco por desperdiciar su tiempo con este fanfic de tantos que podrían leer, y un agradecimiento especial a mi prima Aleza, porque a decir verdad inspire uno de mis personajes en ella, para ser más específica: Harumi, solo le cambie el nombre y la apariencia, porque en mentalidad es exactamente igual.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, para ser sincera no soy tan creativa como para inventar todo eso, ni Buena dibujante.**

333333333333333333333333333333

Capítulo 1: Un encuentro especial, la llegada de Aiko, Harumi y Myoko.

Ami P.O.V.

No puedo creerlo, ya han pasado dos años desde nuestra última batalla y la partida de los chicos, desde que ellos se fueron se quedó un ambiente un poco triste y nostálgico, definitivamente nos hace falta la alegría de Seiya, la seriedad de Yaten y el realismo de Taiki, en lo personal, los extraño demasiado, al igual que las chicas, no lo sé, últimamente he estado pensando mucho acerca del tema del amor, es que, la verdad, a mí me gustaba mucho Taiki, y su partida me afecto demasiado.

FIN Ami P.O.V.

La peli azul pensaba mientras observaba el ciel85858585858585858585858585o desde la ventana de su habitación, y de la nada, vio pasar tres estrellas fugases, con un resplandor hermoso e inigualable.

Ho tres estrellas fugaces que suerte. – Dijo en cuanto las vio pasar. – Ammmm no lo sé, deseo que pronto pueda vivir un romance, y, que sea hermoso. – Pidió a estos cometas mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Y un par de instantes después se encontraba riéndose de sí misma.

Ami P.O.V.

Pero que ingenua soy, claro que la creencia popular es que una estrella fugaz puede cumplirte un deseo pero, ahora que lo pienso, es un poco absurdo, las estrellas fugaces no andan recorriendo el espacio con la finalidad de conceder deseos a la gente, su misión es mucho más complicada, ellos vagan por el universo mientras lo vigilan y lo protegen, y eso lo aprendí de tres chicos que marcaron mi vida y de cierta forma, cambiaron un poco mi manera de ver las cosas. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela.

FIN Ami P.O.V.

Después de esos pensamientos cerro la ventana y se fue a dormir.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Ami, Lita, Mina y Serena se encontraban caminando en dirección a su salón de clase mientras escuchaban a Serena relatar el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Mina le comenzaba a reclamar por lo que había insinuado mientras que Lita solo se ríe de la situación y Ami, en realidad ella no había escuchado nada, simplemente se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ami P.O.V.

Tengo una extraña sensación, como si algo extraño fuera a pasar hoy, pero no sé por qué.

FIN Ami P.O.V.

Ami. – Le llamaba Serena a su amiga quien al parecer no la escuchaba.

¡Ami! – Grito Mina harta de la situación.

¡¿Qué sucede?! – Grito Ami un poco exaltada.

Serena te estaba preguntando que opinabas acerca de su sueño. – Le explico Lita.

Ho si Serena, un sueño bastante hermoso a mi parecer. – Le mintió Ami para volver a encerrarse en su cabeza.

¿Hermoso? Ami ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? – Pregunto Mina confundida.

¿O acaso has cambiado tus preferencias acerca de eso? – Lita le dio otra opción.

Si chicas lo que digan. – Simplemente les dio la aczrazón.

¡Ami! – Grito nuevamente Mina.

¿Ahora qué? – Pregunto Ami volviendo en sí.

¿De qué se trataba el sueño de Serena? – Pregunto Mina para ver si es que les decía la verdad o simplemente les seguía la corriente.

¿Y yo que demonios voy a saber? – Pregunto bastante enfadada. – Estoy tratando de pensar desde hace un buen rato y no puedo porque solamente están molestando. – Les explica.

Wow Ami. – Dice Serena sorprendida por su comportamiento. – Nunca te había visto tan furiosa.

Lo lamento. – Se disculpa. – Es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo extraño sucederá hoy, pero no sé, creo que solamente es mi imaginación. – Les explica el motivo de su reacción.

Vamos Ami, no te mortifiques, mejor deja de pensar en eso. – Trato Lita de que se calmara.

¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, no tengo de que preocuparme. – Termina felizmente. Después de eso continúan caminando, pero le dio curiosidad, así que pregunta. – Por cierto Serena ¿De qué se trataba tu sueño?

Ho de nada. – Respondió para dejar más en suspenso a su amiga.

Vamos dime. – Le anima.

Ya te dije que nada. – Dice con malicia. – A excepción de 43que te besabas con Mina. – Le comenta segundos después.

¡¿Qué?! - Grita enfadada. – Serena Tsukino eres una pervertida ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? – En eso comienzan los reclamos de parte de Mina.

¡Oigan no es mi culpa! ¡Tal vez solo es una premonición! – Las provoca aún más.

Vamos chicas no peleen. – Trata de calmar las cosas Lita.

¡Con permiso! – Se escucha el grito de alguien detrás de Ami, quien al darse la vuelta recibe un gran impacto que hace que caiga al suelo.

¡Ami! – Gritan todas al verla ya tirada en el piso y rápido la ayudan a levantar todas sus cosas.

Cuanto lo siento, es solo que no fije por donde iva y… - Decía el chico mientras al igual que las chicas le ayuda con todas las cosas que tiro.

No te preocupes, también es nuestra culpa, ¿Cómo se nos ocurre quedarnos a discutir a medio paso? – Le explica Ami mientras imita su acción sin verle la cara aun.

Aquí tienes. – Dice el chico haciendo que Ami levante el rostro y se encuentre con sus ojos, provocando que ella se sonroje por la belleza del chico. – Es una suerte que no se hayan roto. – Dice mientras le coloca las gafas a la peli azul que para su sorpresa no se habían quebrado.

Muchas gracias. – Dice acomodándose los lentes sin perder la vista del chico. Este se levanta y le extiende la mano a Ami para que la tome.

Permíteme. – Ami solo le correspondio dándole la mano para que la ayudara a pararse. – Aquí tienes tus libros. – Le dijo una vez que se pararon mientras le entregaba lo que tiro.

Gracias. – Agradeció mientras tomaba lo que el chico le ofrecía.

Dejen me presentarme. – Dice ahora refiriéndose a todas. – Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Henderson, soy de Estados Unidos y llegue a la escuela hace unas semanas. – Se presenta cordialmente el muchacho mientras le extiende la mano en forma de saludo.

Un placer, yo soy Ami, Ami Mizuno. – Dijo aun sonrojada mientras le daba la mano de igual manera.

Hey Ami, ¿No nos olvidas a nosotras? – Le pregunta Serena haciendo que salga de su trance.

¿Eh? – Pregunta soltando repentinamente la mano de Harry. – Ho sí. – Dice entrando en razón. – Ellas son mis amigas, Lita Kino, Mina Aino y Serena Tsukino. – Se las presenta mientras cada una le da la mano sucesivamente.

Encantado de conocerlas señoritas. – Dice antes de hacer una reverencia. - ¿Quién diría? Al parecer Japón está lleno de mujeres hermosas tal como ustedes. – Les alaga, lo cual hace que el resto se sonroje al igual que Ami.

Gracias por tus cumplidos. – Agradecen las chicas de igual manera.

Así que, ¿Por qué ibas tan apurado? – Pregunta Serena curiosa unos instantes después.

¡Ho! Demonios, estoy atrasado, y si llego tarde nuevamente me castigaran. – Les explica un poco frustrado. – Disculpen pero me retiro hasta pronto, un placer conocerla señorita. – Dijo justo antes de besarle la mano a Ami y salir corriendo.

Adiós. – Es lo único que sale de la boca de la chicddgha mientras acaricia lentamente su mano, recordando la suavidad de los labios del chico. - ¡Ho mi dios! ¿Vieron lo lindo que era? – Pregunta emocionada unos segundos después mientras da pequeños saltos de emoción.

¡Ami! – Exclama Mina asombrada. – Nunca pensé verte así de emocionada por un chico. – Le explico. – Creo que así se sienten las mamas cuando sus hijas entran a la pubertad. – Expreso fingiendo llanto. – Hay ven aquí. – Dijo mientras extendía los brazos. - ¡Mi niña está creciendo! – Exclamo una vez que su abrazo fue correspondido.

¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! – Grito de igual manera Serena mientras se unía al abrazo.

¡Pensé que este momento nunca llegaría. – Exclamo Lita imitando la acción de su rubia amiga.

Hay chicas, en serio aprecio este pero, ¿No creen que estan exagerando un poco? – Pregunto apretujada entre los brazos de sus amigas.

Claro que no. – Dijo Mina una vez que se separaron. – Ami. – Menciono su nombre al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros. – Esto es un suceso súper importante en tu vida, porque si, has tenido muchas más oportunidades pero, nunca te comportaste así, mira, Richard, a él le gustabas, pero para ti no paso de un "Solo amigos", Mercurios, con el sí fue un enamoramiento, pero fue rápido y fugaz, además nunca lo conociste en persona, y ese sentimiento no fue correspondido, aparte que te negabas y te comportabas tímidamente, como lo haces siempre y Taiki, si sentiste atracción hacia él, y si compartieron varias experiencias por sus intelectos prácticamente iguales, pero nada más, él siempre fue arrogante e indiferente, con ninguno llegaste ni si quiera a tomarte de la mano, así que esta es tu oportunidad, y de mi cuenta corre que des tu primer beso con Harry. – Termino Mina con el puño cerrado posándolo cerca de su cara.

Vaya, te lo tomas muy en serio. – Dijo Ami con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Por supuesto Ami! – Ayudo Serena.

¡Esto es algo grave! – Corroboro Lita.

Haber Ami, ¿Viste cómo te miro?, además tú lo escuchaste, "Un placer conocerla señorita" – Imito Serena su voz. – Si no le interesaras su despedida hubiera sido general. – Trato de explicarle.

Hay por dios, fue así solo porque a mi es a la que tiro. – Se excusó.

Claro que no Ami. Pero bueno, mejor dejémoslo así. – Dijo Lita resignada.

Si mejor vamos al salón. – Corroboro Ami.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Después de un largo día de clases, las chicas se encontraban caminando junto con Rei, a quien encontraron cuando iban camino al templo.

Ughhhhhh, aun no puedo creer que hubo un examen sorpresa de matemáticas. – Dijo Serena con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Sí, yo solo conteste como cinco o seis preguntas. – Comento de igual manera Mina.

Mina por dios, eran veinte preguntas. – Le reprendió Ami.

Ay Ami, sabes que soy pésima en matemáticas, además… - La rubia no termino de hablar debido a gritos que se escucharon, el quinteto se alteró y trato de ubicar de dónde venían, pero de pronto, recibieron un gran impacto con mucha fuerza que logro que todas cayeran por el peso que cayó en sus espaldas.

Hay por el amor de dios, vomitare. – Se escuchó la voz de una chica que al parecer formaba parte de lo que las tiro.

No esperaba menos. – Dijo una voz bastante parecida, pero se oía un poco más seria que la anterior.

Que divertido. – Dijo otra que se escuchaba mucho más infantil que las otras dos. – De nuevo. – Pidió entre risas nerviosas y aplausos.

¿Bromeas? – Pregunto la primera voz. – Fue horrible.

Ay, basta. – Dijo la voz que se oía más madura. – Ya párense. – Ordeno. Una vez que se levantaron, le siguieron el quinteto que había ablandado un poco su caída.

Ughhhhhh, ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntaron las chicas aturdidas. A lo que las dueñas de esas voces extrañas reaccionaron prestándoles atención.

Disculpen. – Dijeron apenadas.

¿Pero? – Comenzó a balbucear Mina. - ¿Pero?

¿Pero de dónde salieron? – Cuestionaron al unísono.

Esperen, esperen. – Dijo de pronto Serena. – Esto me es familiar.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Rei.

¿Qué acaso no recuerdan cuando Rini cayó del cielo? – Cuestiono irónicamente para hacerlas entrar en razón.

¿No me digan que ustedes también vinieron del futuro? – Pregunto Lita dirigiéndose a las tres chicas mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto de sus palabras.

¡AAAAAAA! – Una de ellas ahogo un pequeño grito. – Son ellas, realmente son ellas, no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que las estamos viendo así de jóvenes, y se ven aún más hermosas, en especial mama, solo, solo mírenlas, ¡AAAAAA! ¡Que emoción! ¡Mami! – Grito justo antes de correr a abrazar a Ami.

¿Mama? – Preguntaron todas con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.

¡Aiko! – Grito una de ellas. – ¿Que parte de _"Tienen que ser delicadas y decirlo con tacto"_ no entendiste? – Pregunto frustrada y enojada.

Por favor. – Comenzó a decir Ami apretando los ojos. – Díganme que esto no está pasando, por favor díganme que no es lo que me imagino, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Ahhhhhh, pues creo que si es lo que te imaginas. – Dijo Mina con la voz entre cortada.

Vamos, no pude resistirme, me conoces, no puedo controlar mis impulsos y termino desobedeciéndote de una u otra forma. – Dijo separándose de Ami.

Que esto no esté sucediendo, que esto no esté sucediendo. – Se repetía Ami tratando de calmarse.

Ash, apártate. – Ordeno enfadada mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

Así es, en efectivo, nosotras venimos del futuro, Ami. – Dijo ahora refiriéndose a esta en especial, mientras tomaba sus manos, y la mencionada abría sus ojos poco a poco. – Nosotras somos tus hijas en el siglo treinta. – Dijo tratando de sonar suave.

¿En serio? – Pregunto nuevamente sin querer entrar en razón.

Si en serio. – Le respondió riendo de la situación. – Pero que mala educación. – Dijo instantes después de soltar las manos de la peli azul y dirigiéndose a todas en general. – Déjenos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Myoko, que quiere decir bella época. – Se presentó. – Y ellas son mis hermanas. – Dijo instantes después.

Hola, mi nombre es Harumi que quiere decir bella primavera. – Continuo la presentación una de ellas.

Y yo soy Aiko, que quiere decir amor. – Termino la otra chica.

Las tres tenemos 15 años, vamos en tercero de secundaria y somos trillizas. – Le explico Myoko. Las tres eran exactamente igual a Ami, solo que castañas y con una gran cola de caballo que les llagaba al final de la espalda **(Igual a la de Taiki, pero no tan relamida, algo así más, estilo Yaten)**, Myoko vestía un short de mezclilla color rosa, una blusa sin mangas con holanes color blanco, un par de zapatos que hacían juego con su blusa, y una mochila color azul, con un ligero maquillaje en tonos pastel. Harumi tenía puesta una blusa de manga larga color negro ceñida al cuerpo, con un estampado que decía "Dark Angel" con letras de color rojo que simulaban sangre, un pantalón negro y entubado de mezclilla, con unos tenis completamente negros y una mochila de color negro, mientras que su maquillaje, a diferencia del de Myoko, era muy pesado, con colores muy obscuros, tal como el morado y negro para la sombra de los ojos y con los labios color rojo intenso. Y por último Aiko, quien usaba un vestido negro estampado con cientos de flores rosas, que casi no permitían ver el verdadero color de este, el vestido tenía bastante vuelo y le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y lo usaba junto con unos zapatos de meter, color negro, con unos pendientes en forma de flor y una mochila color rosa. Esta, a discrepancia de sus dos hermanas, no usaba maquillaje.

¿Y a que vinieron a esta época? – Pregunto Serena instantes después. - ¿Acaso un nuevo enemigo atormenta al siglo treinta y necesitan nuestra ayuda? – Cuestiono preocupada.

No nada de eso, no te preocupes tía Serenity. – La calmo Myoko.

¿Escucharon eso? – Pregunto Serena con ternura en su voz. – Me llamo Tía Serenity, eso suena lindo. – Expreso.

Mama y Papa nos mandaron aquí porque dicen que ayudaremos a que ocurra un suceso muy especial, que sin nuestra presencia es muy probable que no ocurra, y si no sucede, eso puede cambiar nuestras vidas y nuestro futuro de manera trascendental, para ser más específicas, nosotras no naceríamos, nuestros padres no volverían a verse, Mama se casaría con otra persona y los dos serian infelices por el resto de sus vidas debido a que se tuvieron que separar, y lo peor es que mis tías no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo, pero nosotras si, y es por eso que estamos aquí, para salvar a nuestros padres del sufrimiento, y a nosotras mismas de nuestra in existencia. – Explico Myoko seriamente.

¿Y cuál ese suceso especial? – Cuestiono Mina curiosa.

Para serte sincera tía Mina, aun no lo sabemos. – Le respondió Aiko.

Si, nuestros padres nos enviaron al pasado, nos aventuraron a lo desconocido encomendándonos una misión, y ni si quiera nos dicen un elemento clave para esta misma ¿Qué sienten? – Manifiesto Harumi molesta.

Harumi, cállate y deja de decir estupideces. – Le reprendió Myoko. – Ellos tendrán sus razones. – Le dijo instantes después.

Está bien. – Termino esta resignada y enfadada.

Entonces…. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? – Pregunto Aiko dejando un silencio incómodo.

Pues… - Comenzó a decir Ami. – Mama se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos para apoyar una campaña en contra del cáncer de mama, así que, supongo que podrán quedarse en mi casa esas dos semanas, pero, no se después… - Dijo divagando.

Bueno, podrían quedarse en el templo después que tu madre vuelva Ami. – Dio otra opción Rei.

¿Estas segura Rei? ¿No seria demasiada moléstia? – Pregunto Ami.

Claro que no. – Le respondió. – Ya son seis meses desde que el abuelo partió al cielo y me hará bien tener un poco más de compañía. – Añadió con un poco de nostalgia.

¿Y qué hay de Nicolás? – Cuestiono Lita esta vez.

No hay de qué preocuparse, Nicolás se cree cualquier cuento que le inventes, solo le diré que son, no sé, familiares tuyos y que no tenían donde quedarse. – Ideo rápidamente.

Bien, entonces ya está. – Dijo Aiko emocionada. – Será genial, formaremos parte de muchas de las aventuras del fabuloso quinteto de las Sailor Scouts, las Sailor Outers y las pasadas Sailor Stars. Además, esta es una época perfecta para triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo como la fabulosa estrella de Kei Pop que siempre soñé ser, y todo con la ayuda de papa, y si él se niega no importa, hare lo que sea por conseguirlo. – Pensó en voz alta.

¡Espera un segundo! – Interrumpió abruptamente Serena. – ¿Fue solo mi imaginación o dijiste Sailor Stars? – Cuestiono.

Ups. – Musito Aiko bajo la mirada acusadora de Myoko, la de in importancia de Harumi y las curiosas de su madre y sus tías. – Yo y mi gran boca. – Dijo antes de voltear a otro lado evitando esas miradas que la ponían nerviosa.

¡Eso Aiko, eso! Pareciera que te gusta que Myoko te reprenda. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

¿Qué parte de _"No debemos advertirles de su llegada antes por que podríamos interferir en los sucesos ya establecidos"_ no entendiste? – Le pregunto visiblemente enfadada.

¡Lo siento! – Fue lo único que dijo.

¿Van a responder? – Pregunto Mina.

Bueno ya que. – Dijo resignada Myoko. – Ya diles.

Okey. – Corroboro Aiko. – En un futuro muy, muy cercano, los famosos Three Lights, ósea el tío Seiya, el tío Yaten, y mi padre Taiki, junto con la tía Kakyuu por supuesto. Regresaran y causaran un dilema amoroso en la tía Mina y mi mami y… - Hablaba tan rápido que casi no se le entendía.

¡Ya Aiko! – Exclamo Myoko mientras le tapaba la boca. – Dijiste suficiente.

¡Three Lights! – Gritaron todas sorprendidas.

¿Quién diría que la tímida Ami terminaría teniendo tres hijas con Taiki? ¿Eh? – Pregunto Mina con picardía en su voz mientras le daba codazos a la mencionada y esta se sonrojaba.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya fueron suficientes sorpresas y estupideces hoy, vámonos. – Dijo Harumi caminando en línea recta dejando a las demás atrás.

¿Siempre as así de altanera? – Pregunto Serena.

Así es. – Respondió Myoko antes de comenzar a seguirla. – Adquirió el carácter de la tía Rei. – Dijo llegando a su lado y sin prestar mucha atención al resto.

¿Cómo que adquirió mi carácter? – Pregunto Rei enfadada.

Les ruego que las disculpen. – Pidió Aiko interponiéndose. – Así son. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Son Harumi la realista, pesimista, friki y arrogante, Myoko la madura, lista, organizadora, y quisquillosa y por ultimo yo, Aiko la femenina, friki, soñadora y pacifista. – Les explico. – Pero si saben tratarlas en serio son personas lindas y divertidas.

Bueno mejor vamos al templo y ahí aclaramos todo. – Dijo Mina y luego comenzaron a caminar en dirección a este.

¡Harumi! ¡Myoko! ¡Espérenme! – Grito mientras corría y las tomaba por los brazos quedando en medio de ellas y causando muchas risas alegres. – Harumi, ¿Acaso olvidaste por que estabas feliz de venir aquí? – Cuestiono.

¡Hay pero claro! – Exclamo mientras se acordaba. – Estaba feliz porque en esta época aún existen los legendarios The GazettE. – Dijo emocionada. – Gracias por recordármelo.

Por nada. – Le correspondio sonriente. – Y tu Myoko. – Se dirigió ahora a su otra hermana. – Tu decías que aquí podíamos adquirir muchos conocimientos y nos ayudaría a demostrarles a nuestros padres que ya no somos las niñas que ellos piensan y nos darían más libertad. – Le recordó.

Bueno, tienes razón. – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Gracias. – Expreso mientras se daban un mutuo abrazo.

333333333333333333333333333333

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor comenten, me esforcé mucho. Y si tienen ideas no duden en comunicármelas =3 Bueno nos vemos, que tengan un día Kawaii!**


	2. Todas cumplimos con un papel importante

**¿Que tal amiguirijillos? Estoy aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo de este hermoso fanfic. Bueno, he aquí nuevamente las indicaciones para que no se confundan con mis extraños garabatos.**

**1.-=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3 – Cambio abrupto de escena.**

**2.-3333333333 – División entre acotaciones de autora al principio y al final del fanfic.**

**3.-(Entre paréntesis y negritas) Comentarios y aclaraciones de autora en el nudo o transcurso del fanfic.**

**4.-"Cursiva entre comillas" - Imitación de oraciones o frases que ya habían sido dichas por este u otro personaje antes.**

**5.-=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) – Cambio continuo de flashback.**

**Bueno, nos leemos abajo =3**

333333333333333333333333333333

Capítulo 2: Una pequeña discusión, los recuerdos de las tres princesas de mercurio, Myoko, la madura, Harumi, la realista y Aiko, la soñadora.

Ughhhh, no puedo creer que seas tan mandona. – Dijo Aiko enfadada mientras entraba al apartamento de Ami seguida de sus dos hermanas, y la habitante de este hasta tras.

Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan tonta. – Le devolvió el insulto Myoko.

Aborrezco el día que mis padres me dijeron _"No hija, no eres adoptada" _– Continuo Harumi recordando ese día.

Calma chicas. – Trato Ami de apaciguar las cosas. – Fue un simple incidente.

No mama, simplemente no lo soporto. – Contradijo Aiko. – Ya estoy harta de que siempre se aprovechan de la buena persona que soy y no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportándolo, simplemente se la pasan molestándome y avergonzándome enfrente de los demás. – Le explico.

Claro que no. – Se defendió Myoko. – Yo solo cuento verdades y anécdotas del pasado, además que ella haga estupideces a menudo no es mi culpa.

¿Sabes algo? – Cuestiono Aiko. – Necesito un refresco. – dijo antes de ir a la cocina y servirse un vaso.

Ya te dije que dejes de beber esa porquería. – Dijo Harumi tirando el objeto al piso.

¡Oye! – Exclamo enojada ante aquel acto. - ¿Qué te pasa? Era mi refresco.

Sabes que no me gusta que bebas esas cosas, terminaras con la boca hecha un desastre. – Le recordó. – Solamente son azucares y colorantes. – Recalco.

Ashhhhhh se empeñan en hacerme in feliz. – Fue lo último que se escuchó de su parte, para después ser seguida por muchas lágrimas. – Detesto que me controlen, si ustedes lo hacen está bien, pero si lo hago yo, _"No Aiko no estés de tonta" "Aiko eso es muy estúpido de tu parte" "Aun no sabes lo que quieres, eres una niña tonta que simplemente sueña con lo imposible, ni si quiera tienes el suficiente talento, tu no cantas" _– Se escuchaba entre sollozos. – Simplemente no pienso seguir soportándolo. – Determino mientras se paraba y secaba sus lágrimas. – Si quieren guerra la tendrán. Harumi, tu carácter es horrible, y siempre matas lindos momentos, simplemente reflejas tu inseguridad a través de esa horrible ropa, eres pesimista y siempre te burlas de mi sueño _"Hay Aiko, tu estúpida voz no se compara con la mía" _y si te soy sincera siempre te alagas a ti misma solo porque sabes que de alguna manera todos pueden llegar a ser mejores que tú y te hace sentir mejor, ni si quiera tienes un sueño, eso es patético. – Desato sus pensamientos. – Y tu Myoko, tú te sientes mejor regañando a la gente, y presumes tu intelecto mientras te burlas de mis malas notas, crees que puedes hacer lo que quieres cuando quieres, que tienes más derecho que nosotras, y de una maneara u otra nos manipulas y arrastras contigo, y no pienso seguir haciéndote caso, hare lo que yo crea conveniente y lo que mis padres y tías ordenen, de ahí en fuera, seré quien yo quiera y hare lo que sea para que mi sueño se haga realidad. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del departamento azotando la puerta.

Chicas yo… - Trato de hablar Ami pero fue interrumpida por Harumi que simplemente comenzó a llorar y se fue dirección al baño.

Necesito una ducha. – Fue lo último que dijo.

¡AAAAAAAAAA! Las dos son unas imbéciles. – Grito Myoko mientras se encerraba en el cuarto de huéspedes debido a que fue la primera puerta que vio.

No puedo creer que todo empezó con una pequeña discusión. – Dijo Ami mientras recordaba lo que paso en el templo.

Flashback.

Ya estaban las chicas en el templo después de que Aiko, Harumi y Myoko les habían contado todo y ya solo les hablaban acerca de su infancia.

Si recuerdo cuando entramos a tercer grado de primaria. – Dijo Myoko. – Yo pase con diploma, Harumi saco un ocho y Aiko un siete. – Les recordó.

¿Qué parte de _"No me gusta que presumas tu intelecto haciéndome menos a mí" _no comprendiste? – Pregunto la mencionada con ira.

Tranquilízate llorona. – Le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. – Eso me recuerda aquella vez que me desperté y me dirigí a la sala, entonces escuche gemidos y ruidos graciosos entonces me asome y Aiko estaba llorando mientras veía una estúpida película acerca de… - Hubiera continuado pero Aiko cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

¡No lo divulgues! – Exclamo.

Cálmate Aiko, no es la gran cosa. – Dijo Harumi restándole importancia. – Igual que esa vez que te estrellaste contra una puerta de vidrio y se te hincho la frente.

¡Cállate tú también! – Le ordeno. – Además ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si se la ha pasado diciéndome mis verdades y avergonzándome? – Pregunto.

Eso me recuerda aquella vez que Harumi se la paso acosando a un muchacho que por cierto estaba horrible y… - Esta vez fue Harumi la que le tapó la boca.

¡Chismosa! – Grito. – Eso nunca paso. – Trato de hacerse la desentendida.

¿Cómo no? – Intento hacerla recordar. – Acuérdate que termino humillándote frente a todos porque te dijo _"Ya déjame maldita loca, ni si quiera te conozco"_ justo después de haberte tirado su comida encima. Ahí fue tan cómico. – Dijo antes de reír.

Fin flashback.

Suspiro pensando que en un tiempo se les pasaría.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Aiko estaba en el parque, sentada en una banca dejando que las lágrimas cayeran. Mientras recordaba todos esos momentos dolorosos que siempre la habían atormentado.

Flashback.

Era un día nublado y lluvioso, en una escuela de Tokio de Cristal era llevada a cabo una ceremonia para dar reconocimiento a los estudiantes más destacados.

Myoko Kuo. – Menciono su nombre uno de los directivos de la escuela primaria, después de eso, un pequeña niña que subía al tercer grado paso a recoger el diploma por el que mencionaban su nombre. Instantes después los aplausos se escucharon, mientras que otras dos niñas, bastante parecidas miraban sentadas en el piso a lo lejos.

Ash, se lleva toda la atención. – Dijo Aiko enfadada. – Nosotras también pasamos de año. No es la única.

Y todavía te sorprende. – Le menciono Harumi con fastidio.

¿Que quieres decir? – Pregunto ella curiosa.

Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que ella siempre será a la que le presten más atención y la feliciten. – Dijo mientras se paraba. – _"Myoko es una niña tan lista" "Ella es un ejemplo a seguir" "Deberían de sentirse orgullosas por su hermana" _– Decía imitando las palabras que había escuchado miles de veces. – Y que a las otras dos se las trague la tierra. – Termino con enojo antes de comenzar a caminar en línea recta.

¿A dónde vas? – Cuestiono Aiko mientras se paraba.

Lejos de todo esto. – Le respondió secamente.

Creo que tiene razón, siempre ella será el centro de atención. – Dijo para sí misma mientras regresaba a sentarse en el mismo lugar, dejando que las lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia.

Fin flashback.

Siempre. – Musito después de recordar las duras, pero al parecer ciertas palabras que dijo Harumi, quien a pesar de su corta edad, tenía pensamientos bastante realistas y objetivos.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Harumi estaba tomando una ducha, ni si quiera se había molestado en llevar su mochila que había cargado consigo todo este tiempo para sacar algo de ropa. Estaba recordando todas la arraigadas pero ciertas palabras de su hermana Aiko, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Flashback.

Harumi se encontraba en su cuarto, llorando desconsoladamente, aun no se limpiaba la comida que le quedaba en el cabello y en la ropa, y las lágrimas aun recorrían su rostro.

¿Se puede? – Pregunto Aiko al otro lado de la puerta.

¡No! – Exclamo. - ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con Myoko burlándose!

Vamos. – Insistió. – Me conoces, yo nunca me burlaría de ti. – Aiko espero su respuesta, pero nada, y de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a Harumi como nunca pensó verla, cubierta de comida y con el maquillaje por toda la cara debido a tanto llanto. – Hay mi vida. – Dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza, y ella sintiéndose apoyada le correspondio mientras seguía llorando.

Me siento como una tonta. – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

No Harumi, tú eres la mejor persona que conozco, decidida, linda y con carácter, y aparte lista, y no tienes que llorar por un imbécil así. – Trato de consolarla.

Aun no puedo creer que me haya tirado la comida encima y que me haya dicho eso. – Repitió.

No te preocupes, ya todo está bien, yo estoy contigo, te apoyo y te quiero muchísimo. – Dijo separándose de ella y tomando con ambas manos su rostro.

Gracias Aiko, eres la mejor hermana del mundo. – Agradeció después de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana.

Fin flashback.

No puedo creer que la persona en quien más confiaba me allá dicho todo eso. – Dijo entre sollozos.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Myoko se encontraba en el cuarto de huéspedes, estaba muy enfadada y triste por todo lo que su hermana le había dicho.

Flashback.

Era una soleada mañana en la escuela secundaria, todos acompañados de amigos, pero ella no, simplemente estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol leyendo como siempre, nunca tuvo amigos, todos creían que era la típica niña nerd, y quienes se acercaban a hablarle, solo era porque era una de las tres princesas de mercurio, solamente tenía a sus hermanas, quienes al igual que ella, sufrían de soledad, así que juntas se hacían compañía.

¡Myoko! – Escucho el grito de Aiko cerca, así que levanto la vista para encontrarse con ellas, las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

¡Muévete que no alcanzamos lugar en la cafetería! – Esta vez fue Harumi la que grito.

¡Ya voy! – Les respondió después de levantarse y guardar el libro que se encontraba leyendo. – Listo. – Dijo llegando a su lado.

Bien, entonces vamos. –Dijo Aiko tomando las manos de sus dos hermanas y dirigirse a comer su almuerzo.

Los días continuaron, Myoko había conseguido amigas, así que ya no se juntaba con sus hermanas, de alguna manera se le hacía patético, por lo que Aiko y Harumi se sentían de cierta forma ignoradas.

Fin flashback.

Soy una imbécil. – Se dijo para sí misma, y después se levantó, decidida a ir y pedirle disculpas a sus dos hermanas, así que salió para ir en busca de Aiko, después de todo, era su hermana, su obligación era protegerla y si algo le sucedía nunca se lo perdonaría.

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Ami al verla salir.

A buscar a Aiko. – Respondió secamente.

Te acompaño. – Escucho la voz de Harumi quien salía del baño con la misma ropa con que había entrado.

Vamos. – Confirmo.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Aiko caminaba en el parque, con el rostro aun mojado y los ojos hinchados, cuando escucho su nombre.

¡Aiko! – Era la voz de Myoko.

¿Qué demonios quieres? – Pregunto molesta.

¿Me perdonas? – Pidió mientras la abrazaba.

Pero por supuesto. – Dijo correspondiéndole.

¿Y qué hay de mí? – Pregunto Harumi interrumpiendo.

Y todavía lo preguntas. – Respondió separándose de Myoko y corriendo a su encuentro. – Perdónenme ustedes también. – Pidió después de separarse.

No tenemos que perdonar. – La calmo Harumi.

Así es, solamente estabas enfadada. – Corroboro Myoko.

Mejor vamos con mama. – Cambio de tema rápidamente Aiko.

Si, será lo mejor. – Continuo Harumi mientras las tres se tomaban de los brazos y caminaban en dirección al departamento de Ami. Ahora era que lo comprendían, por qué eran tres, y el porque les había tocado compartir su vida de esa manera, eran como el Ying y el Yang, Si, casi siempre la gente prefiere a uno, pero no existiría uno sin el otro, juntas se complementaban, Aiko era la alegría del grupo, quien las alentaba a volar y seguir sus sueños sin importar lo que pasara, Myoko era la cordura, quien las apoyaba, cuidaba, trataba de llevarlas por el camino correcto y las hacia saber que no eran la únicas y no estaban solas, Y Harumi, la persistencia, quien las dejaba soñar, pero las mantenía con los pies en el suelo, después de todo, mientras más alto vuelas más dura es la caída, ese era el papel que cada una cumplia en su estrecha relacion.

Las amo chicas. – Soltó Aiko de pronto.

Nosotras también te amamos. – Le respondieron al unísono.

**333333333333333333333333333333**

**Bien, este capítulo es corto, pero me tarde un poco en escribirlo por que trataba de plasmar ese hermoso sentimiento, y, creo que me quedo bastante bien, pero como siempre, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, y si no les gusta, ¡Púdranse! Me esfuerzo mucho en esto, pero ya que, es su opinión no la mía.**

**=3**


End file.
